Kizuna
by Thejollyhyuga
Summary: What if instead of the Uchiha Clan being massacred, the Hyuga Clan were to be massacred?


_**Kizuna Prologue**_

Prologue

Heavy rain clouds sheltered the sky from shinning. Strokes of lighting painted the grey sky with marvelous yellow flashes. It was like a painting, yet it was reality. A child stood in the middle of this storm, soaking it in. With all that she saw, she was fascinated, inspired, not frightened. While others feared a storm like this and kept themselves away, she opened her arms to this weeping sky. Even at such a small age, this child appreciated the beauty of an ominous weather. It reminded her of paintings set in the endless hallways of her house, no, mansion. It reminded her of her own lavender hues, how they shone even in the darkness. Her midnight blue hair clung to her scalp from the moisture, but she laughed. The vicious noise of the sky was only but a twinkle in her ears. She loved every moment of this weather.

"Hinata! What're you doing? You'll catch a cold!"

The child turned in the direction of the voice to see a woman, a mature version of herself appear from inside the mansion. She seemed to be worried. Puzzled, Hinata looked up at her mother.

"Isn't this weather beautiful, mother?"

The woman was confused by her child's question. Who found a storm beautiful? She looked up and saw the lighting, clouds, grey sky, all that her daughter currently marveled at.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but it doesn't look beautiful to me. Anyways, let's get you inside and get you cleaned up. We have a special meeting to attend today."

Hinata pouted at her mother's command.

"Do I have to leave this weather, mother?"

It seemed like an awful waste to just sit inside and watch this scenery from a small square glass.

Her mother looked upon her child with quiet sadness.

"Yes, my child. Where we are going today will seal your fate."

Hinata understood none of her mother's words but followed her inside.

"Where are we headed mother?" She asked innocently.

Her mother bent down to Hinata's height and stroked the child's dripping hair.

"Today, we are headed to the Uchiha Clan."

* * *

"Itachi, we have something to discuss with you today."

The young prodigy sat with tucked legs and stared at his father. He was summoned from his training to his parents' room to discuss something. His observant eyes noticed the tension lines across his mother's forehead. Her coal eyes were slightly softer than the rest of the Uchiha, but they were hardened at the moment. His father had a similar posture, however he contained his feelings expertly, giving Itachi not even a hint of emotion.

 _Looks like whatever they'll be telling me, no isn't an option._

Though he was only 11, this child understood more than half the matters of the Clan. He was able to solve problems within two high ranking disputing Uchihas, and still keep a calm demeanour. Itachi was the best in his academy, the best in training and was about to be moved up to a higher position. This was a child prodigy that would do great things.

"Please continue, father."

Taking the signal, Fugaku began to speak.

"As you know, we have a great rivalry with the Hyuga Clan, but we also admire their advancing techniques. Their bloodline limit may never surpass ours, but it is a good idea to keep your enemies close. They have also agreed that the rivalry must end and the two clans must join together to protect Konoha from any threat. Therefore, they have proposed a marriage between the two Clans. You will be marrying Hyuga Hinata, their main branch heir when she turns the marriageable age, since you are older than her by 6 years."

Itachi let this thought settle in. It was something he never expected the clan to do. Pieces of a puzzle clicked in his mind. Gears shifted and different possibilities shuffled into his mind.

 _How would this benefit the Uchiha Clan?_

The Hyuga had a female heir, and from the rumors he'd heard she was quite gentle, not like the rest of the clan. Already talks of bumping her down and letting her younger sibling replace her as an heir were showing up. And that younger child was only a baby. But if she does keep her status as an heir, then she'll enter the Uchiha Clan instead, which means that both the Byakugan and the Sharingan would be in the hands of the Uchiha.

 _Aaah, so there is the connection._

"I understand father. I will comply with your wishes."

Relief was evident on Mikoto's face. Itachi saw both his parents relax. _Were they expecting me to disobey?_

He smirked. It didn't matter much to him as to who he married. As long as he could continue his training and not have an annoying attachment to care for, he was fine.

"May I go now, father?"

"Yes, you may."

Itachi bowed formally to his parents before exiting the room. On his way outside, he noticed his little brother lurking around the door.

"What is it? Do you need something?"

Upon being discovered, Sasuke jolted up and stumbled. He fell on the floor and looked at his brother with shiny eyes.

"Play with me Nii-san!"

Not this again.

Irritated, Itachi bent down to Sasuke's level, poking him gently on his forehead.

"Maybe next time, Sasuke."

Itachi left before he could hear his brother's annoying whining. Heading outside, he gazed at the stormy sky, the lightning flashing above him.

 _What a beautiful day_.

* * *

The huge mansion came into the peripheral vision of Hinata's bright lavender eyes. She clutched her mother's hand firmly, feeling a slight nervousness at the presence of so many unfamiliar people who stood slightly away and bowed before them.

"Welcome, Hyuga-sama." A chorus of voices filled Hinata's ears, irritating the child. However, she was told to act on her best behavior, and did so, by ignoring all that around her and focusing solely on her mother's hand.

They were led inside by one of the Uchiha servants and deeper into the mansion. The place was completely unfamiliar to Hinata, yet it was similar in the fact that in was huge and hollow like her own Estate.

"In here please." The Hyuga family was led into one of the rooms inside the huge compound. Walking inside, 4 figures stood together and bowed to the Hyuga family.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Manor. We hope you would find it comfortable while we stay for this meeting." Fugaku's hosting was very dead panned. Thankfully, his wife took over the rest. She politely smiled and bowed at each member, then knelt down to look at Hinata.

"Hello Hinata-san, I'm Mikoto. Let's get along today, neh?" The soft spoken words put an aura of ease on Hinata, who was polite and rather friendly. She nodded eagerly and shook Mikoto's slender hand, feeling it to be similar to her mother's.

Fugaku eyed both his sons quickly.

"Sasuke, why don't you show Hinata around? Itachi, please follow them while we discuss some important matters."

"Yes, father. Come, Hinata-san, let's go look at the garden." Sasuke took her hand coolly and dragged her out with Itachi following carefully behind.

As the door slid shut, all smiles reduced from the 4 adults in the room. They took their respected seats across from each other, waiting for the host to begin. The Uchiha head cleared his throat and pulled out a scroll from his kimono. It was a deep blue shade and laced with a red ribbon. Unlike most scrolls which were old and worn, this one was fairly new and treated with care. He unraveled it to reveal detailed writing outlining the history in between the Uchiha and the Hyuga, along with marriage contract.

"As we had discussed earlier, the two clans have been in a rift for two long. If we combine our bloodlines together, not only will it form new foundations, we will be able to strengthen the bonds in between us, therefore an even stronger force prospering in Konoha."

Fugaku's words were simple, and listed all the benefits. But Hiashi was not one to be so foolish on a decision.

"And how will this benefit Hyuga, more importantly Hinata?"

An answer to that was already carefully calculated in the Uchiha's mind.

"With a stronger bloodline in Hinata, the Hyuga will also get a share of the fortune. Moreover, she will be able to live a comfortable life, free of any clan politics with Itachi. Your so called bird cage seal will not be put upon her and she'll be able to freely practice the Jyuuken, despite being in the Uchiha Compound. As for how it benefits her personally, we Uchihas take pride in our powers. Itachi will be more than capable of protecting her from any foe. However, we do have a condition. Well, it is more of a tradition. We will keep minimal contact in between the two before their marriage. It is believed here that a strong relationship is built steadily after marriage when the two can share their feelings and learn to trust each other. It will better prosper them."

Hiashi was appalled. For a man of few words, he had pierced each and every one of his problems and turned them into a solution or benefit. He glanced sideways at his companion, who had a wistful expression in her face. Even in quick circumstances, the two could communicate with out words.

 _Settled now?_

 _Well..._

 _Kyoko._

 _Yes... It seems she will be in good hands._

"We accept your proposal. The marriage will take place at the age of 16 for Hinata. The rest can be planned later."

With those words, Hiashi bit into his thumb and watched the blood slip from the wound, almost as if he were watching his daughter slip away. But this would only be good for her. The elders already hated the fact she was gentle and demure instead of cold and firm like all the other Hyuga. It would be better for her to move into the Uchiha Clan, it would only benefit her…

* * *

Porcelain. That was the first thought which crossed young Itachi as soon as he laid his eye on her. She reminded him of those porcelain dolls that were so gentle and beautiful that even with a gentle wisp of air, they could be broken. But it wasn't love, it wasn't desire, it was simply an amazement at how beautiful she was. Pale skin, midnight blue, almost violet locks, small hands and feet and those simply mesmerizing lavender eyes curtained with thick lashes. Maybe marrying this child wouldn't be so bad.

His brother, on the other hand was positively annoying, as he dragged her hand and showed her meaningless things in the house.

"That there is a wall. And that is the kitchen." He would point randomly to objects and name them, annoying Itachi. Nevertheless, Hinata took everything in with an awe.

She'd never been to another Mansion. Unlike the cold hallways of her house, this one gave off warm glow. Everything was foreign and fresh.

Huge lavender orbs sparkled when Sasuke pointed to a rug and proceeded to explain... That it was a rug.

"Can we see the gardens?" The small but clear voice surprised Itachi. Normally, girls of her age or older would stutter or at least shy away while simply being in the presence of the two Uchiha. She was either blind or stupid, Itachi decided.

Sasuke pouted at her question. "You like plants? I hate plants."

Little Hinata was surprised by his distaste. She would do gardening with her mother daily, taking care to water plants, and dig out sprouts and even keep track of their average growth rate.

"But plants are so cute! Haven't you ever seen little marigolds in full bloom? Their white petals are so soft to touch!"

"Hmmp! I don't go near dirt. Right Nii-san?" His brother looked up at him expectantly. What was ever worse was that Hinata was looking at him with those big doe eyes. She had a confused expression on her face.

"You both don't like gardening? Well, come over to my house and Okaa-san and I will show you how fun it is!" This seemed interesting to Sasuke.

"That sounds like a challenge. Fine, I'll take you on!" While the two children discussed and argued like two best friends, Itachi led them outside to where the Uchiha gardens were. Though both brothers never went near these areas, they knew they were well kept, almost like a requirement in the Compound. They stepped outside into the cool air to see a huge garden, with rows and rows of brightly coloured flowers everywhere. A pure laugh escaped from Hinata's lips as she leapt down into the grass, neatly placing her shoes above on the wooden floor and running towards the nearest row of flowers. She knelt down and gently cupped one of the buds, looking at it lovingly. Sasuke joined her and squatted down too. He looked at the flower in her hands, confused.

"What flower is it?" He asked.

"It's a daffodil. It means to have faith, to be honest and to forgive."

"Huh? It has a meaning?" Sasuke was confused. He'd never heard of something like this.

"Yeah! All flowers do!" She continued to show him various different flowers and their meanings. Itachi watched the two from the porch and sighed. At least he could relax at this moment.

Hinata ruffled through flowers and touched each one, while showing Sasuke their properties.

"This one helps with illness, and this one-" before she could finish, a flower she was pointing to had a strange coil thrown beneath it. She observed it closely... And the coil launched at her. Hinata stumbled back in surprise. Sasuke, who was watching screamed, aggravating the snake further, which spiked up and opened its fangs. Itachi wasn't fast enough to get there before the snake promptly bit Hinata on her hand. Shocked, she gasped and on impulse, released chakra from her palm. She was small but her father had taught her the Jyuuken from an early age. However, she was in the beginning stages. The still amount of chakra confused the snake, but before it could sink its fangs any deeper, a kunai came down and sliced it cleanly in half. The snake hissed before dying. Blood spilt out from the cut and dirtied the grass. Itachi immediately attended to Hinata, ignoring his brother's sobbing.

"Sasuke." He said sternly.

"Go get someone from inside." Seeing Hinata's wound, Sasuke jerked into action and ran inside, looking for someone for help.

Itachi took Hinata's hand and sucked on the wound. His common knowledge, and the things he'd been taught at the academy kicked into action. After sucking it some blood, he felt the thickness of it. If there was poison in it, then there would be an oily sensation. But her blood contained none of that. Sighing heavily with relief, Itachi spit out the blood and pulled out some bandages.

"Looks like it wasn't poisoned. You can stop cr-"

Now he noticed. Hinata wasn't crying to begin with. She was watching him fascinated while he treated her wound.

"You're not scared?" She shook her head animatedly.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, it does."

"Then why aren't you crying?"

"Am I supposed to?" Now this was a five year old we were talking about. Anyone, of any age would at least wince at this let alone cry. He looked at Hinata dumbfounded and came to a conclusion.

 _This girl can't feel fear._ He just wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Just then, one of the maids came rushing outside with a small kit under her arm.

"Sasuke-sama told me something happened to Hinata-sama. Let me see!" She knelt down to their level and inspected the wound Itachi was currently blocking with his hand. Pushing Itachi gently aside, she took Hinata's hand and began to clean the wound. A small gasp escaped from Hinata, who winced in pain as the lady applied some antiseptic to her wound.

"I-if you want, y-you can hold my hand Hinata-san." Hinata looked to see Sasuke, who had been shocked by this mess sit next to her. Though he said it as a measure to comfort her, it was him who was shaking uncontrollably. Hinata smiled at him and clutched his chubby hand with her clammy one.

"There, there. You see, if there is pain, I often hold my Okaa-san's hand to ignore it. Or my teddy bear. His hand is really fluffy!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah!"

Itachi watched the maid take care of Hinata's injury while listening to their conversation. He was still shocked at the fact that she hadn't cried. She was acting outright mature. The maid mimicked his thoughts into words.

"She doesn't even show the slightest bit of fear. A strange child she is."

Itachi nodded absently while watching Hinata, the one who was injured comfort Sasuke. Suddenly remembering his cool attitude, Sasuke sniffed once before containing his face in a calm demeanour again. He instantly let go of her hand and pretended to comfort her instead.

"Don't feel sad Hinata-san. It's okay."

Puzzled, the doe eyed Hyuga nodded dumbly, not sure of the change in Sasuke. Just a ghost of a smile touched Itachi's face as he watched the change in expressions in the two.

"Come, let's go inside. Does your hand hurt Hinata-sama?"

The child politely shook her head. Smiling, the maid helped Hinata up, patted her back and took her other hand. They went inside with Itachi and Sasuke following close behind. A tug at his hand made Itachi look down. Sasuke peered at him through his thick bangs and muttered, "Was I strong?"

"Yes." The chunin bent slightly and patted his brother's head. But he looked at Hinata at the same moment.

"You were both strong."

 **Now, I'm not sure if this idea has ever been used before. But as written in the summary, The Hyuga clan will be massacred instead of the Uchiha. I'm changing things up a bit. Instead of Itachi being, I think 14 when Sasuke was young, I'm making him only 11. So he is also young. As for an enemy, since Obito never went wild, there is no Akatsuki. So I picked a different enemy for it. This fiction is AU, but at the same time relatable. Also, since it's going to roughly go through Hinata's life, there will are be very few chapters of her young age, 25% chapters will be her genin age and the rest of the say 73% is all the peak time when everyone is a chuunin (sans Naruto). Please support this fic! I honestly don't know if anyone has ever done this idea before and I apologize if someone has and it looks like I'm copying. I'm not. I just love tormenting Hinata in** **different** **ways. Mwa... Mwaha... Mwahahahahahahaha! Review?** **And so far this is what I have. I have more planned but I need to know if people want to read more of this fanfic, Review~**

 **TheJollyHyuga**


End file.
